


Just Take It

by riottkick



Category: Bandom, Love Robot (Band), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been acting like a brat lately, so Alexa and Lynn decide to punish you.</p><p>Request: Threesome with lynn and Alexa and y/n but like really rough and intense and hot ?</p><p>--</p><p>Disclaimer: yes, Alexa San Roman has read this. Yes she saw it on Tumblr. I own this imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take It

"Ugh. Guys! I don't want to set up Justin's drums, can't someone else do it?" You asked as you picked up a symbol and placed in the right place.

"Just go! We'll do it ourselves." Lynn rolled her eyes, and you were quick to leave for the bus. This pissed the band off, especially Lynn.

"Alexa, come with me." Lynn said as she pulled her girlfriend's arm lightly. This left Brian and the guys confused about what they had up their sleeves.

♤♡♤♡

You were laying on your bunk, trying to get rid of this headache you had for a couple of days now. You were shocked to hear the bus door slam shut, only because you thought the band was at practice.

"(Your name)!" You heard Lynn yell as you turned over on your back.

"What do you want?" You asked rudely as both Lynn and Alexa walked into the bunk area. That's when Lynn grabbed you by your tank top, which forced you to stand up.

"What th--" you were in the middle of saying before Alexa cut you off with a kiss to your lips.

Pulling at your tank top, Lynn finally got it off of you. "What're you doing?" You asked as Lynn turned you around so she could unclasped your bra, revealing your gorgeous breasts.

Pulling at your nipples, Alexa smirked causing you to moan. You were still confused about this whole thing, but kept quiet. You didn't want them anymore mad than what they were. "Aw, look at the slut, Lynn! I can see she loves getting her nipples pulled!" Alexa laughed as she pulled a little harder than before. It was the truth though, it was a big turn on for you. Of course you didn't want to say anything, only because it was embarrassing for you.

While Alexa played with your nipples, Lynn began to unbutton your skinny jeans. You knew they were going to say something about you not having any panties on; that's only because you didn't have any clean pairs left. You did plan on washing yours on your guises day off.

Smirking at the realization that you weren't wearing panties, Lynn left to go grab something from her duffle bag. Revealing a pair of handcuffs and nimple clamps. Seeing those made you gulp instantly. You knew exactly where they were going, and you also knew they were going to hurt.

"You're going to learn your lesson, whore." was all Lynn said as she handed the handcuffs to Alexa. Turning you around, you instantly put your hands behind your back. That made Alexa smile, just because you were behaving like a good little whore.

You couldn't wait to be fucked, especially by two of the hottest women on this whole tour. It was actually a fantasy you had, and to have it come true got you excited for this. "Why are you smiling, whore? Nobody said you could smile!" Lynn said as she slapped your left breast, which caused you to moan. Trying not to smile, it wasn't working. This made Lynn angrier than before. Grabbing at your nipple, she tugged as hard as she could. This caused you to scream in pain, and it put a huge smile on both Alexa's and Lynn's face.

"How much do you want it, (Your name)?" Alexa asked as she pushed your skinny jeans down to your ankles. You hadn't had time to shave down there, but it wasn't too bad. You knew that because Alexa's nor Lynn said anything about it. Holding you by your neck in a headlock, Alexa signaled for Lynn to spread your legs for you. Even though you were capable of doing it yourself.

"I want it so bad," you moaned as Lynn began rubbing your clit with the pad of her thumb. "Fuck!" You moaned as Alexa grabbed your hair with her free hand. Lynn lightly pushed a finger into your tight pussy as Alexa held you in place.

Lynn looked up at you, and you looked down as she moved her finger in and out of your wet pussy. Alexa started leaving love bites on your neck -- the ones that stay for a week -- but you didn't care. You thought this was the best thing of your entire life. How you didn't see this coming was a mystery to you. "You like the way my girlfriend's fingering you?" Alexa whispered in your ear before nibbling on your earlobe. That was the spot on your body that gave you goosebumps. You ignored her question, since you couldn't form the words.

"Answer my question... or she'll stop!" Alexa said, and you gulped as Lynn's fingers grew increasingly slow. "I-I like it!" You moaned, but that wasn't good enough for Alexa. She wanted a full sentence. Lynn's fingers came to a halt, causing your clit to twitch. "I fucking lo-love the way your girlfriend is fin-fingering me!" You screamed in agony, and that's when Lynn continued to finger you.

"Oh fu-fuck! I'm gonn--" you moaned as you felt yourself coming undone on Lynn's fingers. Pulling her fingers out of you, she stood up and placed her fingers on your lips. You were quick to open your mouth, and start to clean her fingers off.

Pushing you down to your knees, Lynn grabbed two strapons from underneath the bunk, and handed one to Alexa. Your eyes widened as you noticed how big they were, and caused both Lynn and alexa to laugh in your face.

"Our whore acts like she's never seen a strapon before," Lynn laughed as she put the strapon on. Alexa staying quiet as she slipped on the strapon that she had in her hands. They didn't even bother taking off their clothes yet, it just showed that they were superior over You.

Spitting on the strapon, Lynn signaled for Alexa to pick you up and bend you over. Doing so you waited for Lynn to make the move, which she didn't. She wanted you to get on the fake cock, she wasn't going to do all the work yet. "Well? Fuck yourself on my cock!" Lynn demanded as she smacked your ass for motivation. You did what you were told; backing up on it as you looked Alexa in the eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, slut!" Alexa praised as you moaned from the strapon entering your pussy. Lynn leaned on the wall for support as you started to move back and forth, the strapon was bigger than any cock you fucked, and it started to hurt a little bit.

"Oh fuck!" You moaned as Lynn started moving with you. "That's right, fuckin' look at Alexa while I fuck you!" Lynn moaned as she thrusted into your tight pussy, and you did what you were told. Looking right at Alexa, she had a smirk plastered on her face. One that made you get goose bumps all over your body.

Lifting up your leg, Lynn placed it on the bottom bunk. She did that just so Alexa could get a better look at your pussy. Walking up to you, alexa began to rub your clit as Lynn fucked you. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my--" You moaned as you backed up on her strapon. It was an amazing feeling, and you couldn't wait to come.

As soon as Lynn felt your walls clamp down on the strapon, she pushed you off of her. That's when she pushed you over to Alexa; just like a dirty slut. But you didn't mind, all you cared about was coming. You were their slut, and you didn't mind one bit.

"I want to fuck your tight ass, are you okay with that, slut?" Alexa asked, and you nodded. You've only had anal sex one time; it hurt like hell, but since her strapon on was smaller, you weren't worried about it. "I'm okay with it." You moaned as Lynn walked up to you, roughly shoving two fingers inside of you. You knew this was going to hurt, but you didn't care. As long as it felt good after the pain.

"Actually, I have a way better idea. Lynn, get on the floor and we're going to double penetrate her!" when Alexa said this, your eyes went wide. Only because you never had two cocks in you before at the same time. But you were willing to try it, and they knew it.

Once Lynn was on the ground, Alexa guided you on top of Lynn's cock. Once it was all the way in; you started to ride her. "Lynn, I want you to take your shirt off and your bra... I want her to pleasure you while we fuck her!" Alexa moaned as she took off her shirt. She had a plan, and this was all part of it.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" You moaned as Lynn slipped out of her shirt and bra.

"Suck on her nipples, slut!" Alexa demanded as she pushed your head down so you could suck in on Lynn's nipples.

"Mm!" You moaned as you sucked on her nipples, feeling Alexa's strapon pushing against your asshole.

Alexa was slow at pushing into your ass, and you were glad for that. "Oh--" you were in the middle of moaning until Alexa pulled your hair hard.

"Tell me when you're ready for, me to move!" Alexa said as she pulled your nipple with her free hand.

"Y-you can move now!" You moaned, and that's exactly what Alexa did as she pulled your hair. Once she started to thrust, you couldn't help but scream from the pain. But after a few minutes, the pain was going away and you were feeling nothing but pleasure.

"Oh my god!" You screamed out in pleasure as Alexa slapped your ass. "F-fuck me harder, please!" You begged as Lynn tugged on your nipples.

Alexa, going faster like you wanted, began to thrust harder. Making her moves quicker than before, just to make you come faster. You knew this was going to make you sore in the morning, and it was going to be all worth it in the end.

"Fuck! Her pussy is already clamping around my strapon!" Lynn commented, and Alexa smirked at Lynn.

"Are you going to come for us, slut?" Alexa asked, slapping your ass as hard as she could.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" You moaned as you felt yourself coming undone on Lynn's strapon. Alexa was still fucking you in and out of your ass as you rode out your high.

Pulling out, Alexa sat on the bunk closer to her while Lynn pushed you off of her. You were exhausted, but you knew they weren't done with you yet.

"Now, Alexa and I are going to let you eat our pussies. Then you're going to get out there and help us setup. Got it?" Lynn asked, and you nodded to let her know that you understand it.

Taking off the strapons, Lynn and Alexa both took their pants off as well. They were going to make you take their panties off of them, and it revealed that Lynn had hair on her cunt too. Specifically a strip of hair, similar to yours. "Who's pussy do you want to taste first?" Lynn asked, and you smiled at Alexa.

Pulling Alexa's panties off of her, was easy to you. So as soon as they were off, you went straight for her cunt.

Running the tip of your tongue on her folds ever-so lightly, which caused Alexa to moan. Lynn began touching herself at the sight of you eating her girlfriend's pussy. "Fuck!" Alexa moaned as you began to tongue fuck her as fast as you could.

"Just like that, don't you dare stop!" Alexa demanded as she came in your mouth. Licking her clean, you moved on to Lynn as Alexa got dressed.

"You know what, you don't get to taste my pussy. You don't deserve it, slut!" Lynn laughed as she pushed you on your ass. You were confused until Alexa spoke up.

"Let this be a lesson to do your job. And then maybe you'll get to touch us more!" Alexa said as lynn started to get change, and you sighed while rolling your eyes.

You definitely learned your lesson!


End file.
